<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Can't You Love Me Back? by britishpopslag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406186">Why Can't You Love Me Back?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishpopslag/pseuds/britishpopslag'>britishpopslag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blur (Band), Damon Albarn - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Growth, Hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishpopslag/pseuds/britishpopslag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon leaves you for Justine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damon Albarn/Justine Frischmann, Damon Albarn/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Can't You Love Me Back?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why can’t you just love me back Damon?” Your voice begins to break and you can feel the tears forming in your eyes. “I’ve supported you for so long and this is how you thank me? I’ve done nothing wrong.”</p>
<p>“It’s not you y/n-”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”</p>
<p>“Y/N please, I didn’t want it to happen this way.”</p>
<p>“Just leave Damon.”</p>
<p>“Y/N-”</p>
<p>“Now.” You interrupt earning a huff from Damon. </p>
<p>You can’t bring yourself to look up at him as he walks away, out of your front door and out of your life. An immense sadness washes over you as you’re left standing in the middle of your hallway with tears streaming down your face. It took you a while to forget about him, his face was everywhere, his voice played on every radio station and he appeared in every magazine with Justin on his arm. It hurt you so much, even the thought of him damn near killed you on the spot as you tried to suppress all the memories of him.</p>
<p>You’d convinced yourself that since he would no longer be thinking of you that you didn’t need to think of him and once you got yourself into that mindset you had finally started to recover from the heartbreak. You’d packed up the clothes that he left and threw them into your garage still deciding whether to burn them or get him to pick them up but since he hadn’t come round asking for the things he left you doubted that he would miss them.</p>
<p>You found all your old pictures of him and stashed them away in a box, even though some had you both together in them you didn’t want to throw them away in case you ever wanted to look back at the good times you had together.</p>
<p>Cutting ties with the band hurt you the most since you had gotten along with everyone so well during your relationship with Damon. Graham didn’t take the news so well, he’d phoned you up and cried with you letting you know that he would always be there for you. Soon after you moved house and changed your phone number only telling your closest friends your new address, you left the box of Damon's belongings outside of Grahams door along with a note to him and the rest of the band apologising.</p>
<p>Seven years passed since that fateful day when Damon had walked out of your life for good you’d succeeded in life earning a degree from University, travelling around the world and meeting some incredible people as well as landing a successful job that left you more financially stable than you had ever been and during that time you’d forgotten about your years spent together with Damon and how much he hurt you by that point until you entered a petrol station and saw a headline in a newspaper saying him and Justine had split.</p>
<p>For the first time in all the years that had passed your heart no longer ached when you read his name and you smiled softly thinking about how far you had come over the years and how much you had accomplished. Your smile soon faded when you caught the reflection of the same man on the front of the paper standing next to you in the isle.</p>
<p>“Y/N?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>